This invention relates to appliance mounted switches, such as switches for fans, and in particular, to a shock resistant mounting for the switch.
Switches which use pull cords are often employed in products such as fans to actuate the fan. These switches are often made of plastic. The switch mechanism itself generally is mounted in a switch housing. The switch housing has a threaded portion which extends through a shell of a motor. Previously, the plastic threaded portion was used to secure the switch to the shell. A switch cord extends through the shell so that the switch may be actuated. The threaded portion of the switch housing is fragile and easily broken by impacts which can occur during shipping, mishandling, etc. Because the threaded portion is used to secure the switch to the shell, if it is broken, the switch falls into the housing, making it nearly impossible to operate the fan. It is thus desirable to provide a manner of mounting such switches to fans to lessen the possibility of breaking the switch.